


"Queens do not fall ill." {Victoria one-shot}

by RedLights



Series: Victoria [1]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Royalty, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: ... except when they do. Victoria is exhausted, and Albert insists on taking care of her.





	

       

 **Fandom:** Victoria (TV)  
**Genre:** romance  
**Pairing:** Queen Victoria/Prince Albert  
**Rating:** T  
**Words:** 761

The young queen's long brown waves felt too heavy on her head, and she was far too warm considering she wore only her shift. She was breathing slowly, attempting to regain some semblance of steadiness so she could begin her day.

“You are unwell, Victoria, you _must_ rest,” Albert implored her.

“Queens do not fall ill. Bring me Skerrett.” Victoria pushed herself up stubbornly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, swaying a little.

Albert let out an exasperated groan and ran his hands through his hair. “You are exhausted! If you do not rest you shall fall over at the Cabinet meeting.”

“I haven't time to rest, Albert, there's too much to be done. Now, would you _please_ call for Skerrett,” she said with a glare. Her attempt to be intimidating, which was feeble in light of her pale complexion and faint breathing, was made more absurd by her immediate collapse back onto the bed when she tried to stand. She tried again, stubborn as always, and her husband rushed over to physically push her down onto the mattress.

“You dare shove your queen? I shall have you tried for treason!” Victoria glared at him. “Just as soon as my dresser arrives.” Even as she spoke, her body relaxed visibly into the bed.

Albert sat beside her and leaned down (a very long distance for his tall form) to press a kiss to her forehead and pull a blanket over her. “I'm going to call the doctor and fetch a maid. Stay down, or I shall have to tie you down.” There was a glint in his eye as he smiled softly and slipped out of the bedchamber. Victoria pouted after him, but was grateful for the embrace of the feather pillows and the comfort of the bed.

The prince returned some minutes later, with the palace physician (who had been there tending to one of the staff) and a maid in tow. The girl set down a basin and ewer, a cloth, and a glass of water, then bobbed a curtsy and excused herself. The doctor took Victoria’s pulse and temperature. His sharp eyes surveyed her a last time before he glanced to Albert. Quickly turning back to the Queen - the usual practice of deferring to the husband in the wife’s matters clearly did not apply here - he addressed her.

“You are suffering from the most acute exhaustion, Your Majesty. You are not ill, but you must rest and least the full day and take plenty of food and drink.”

Victoria sighed, resigned. “Thank you, Doctor.” He nodded, gathered his things and left the room. Albert came to take the doctor’s place at the side of the bed and kneeled beside it. Victoria's eyes closed blissfully as he brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and brushed his lips against her cheek. “We will stay in today, and you will feel yourself again tomorrow. I will take care of you, my Victoria.”

Victoria opened her eyes and smiled. “I am quite convinced. Proceed, then.” Albert smiled, a rare, wide smile reserved only for her, and stood. He poured water into the basin, wet and wrung out the small towel, and returned to press the cool cloth to her clammy forehead. She let out a loud sigh, and Albert inhaled sharply at the sound, which he found far too arousing to be appropriate for the situation.

Victoria’s eyes fluttered open. “That feels heavenly.” Her eyes met his, two piercing blue sets gazing into each other, and her brow furrowed. “Is something the matter, my angel?”

He gave her a small smile. “Nothing. Only that you are too beautiful.” Victoria delighted to hear these little remarks about her, that accented English and serious tone warming her as nothing else ever did, and raised a hand to caress his face.

“I am not much of a beauty. I think my looks are rather dependent on the crown I wear, in fact.”

Victoria’s voice was playful, but Albert seized her face in both hands and responded with an urgent note to his low voice, almost a growl. “You must never say such things.” His eyes bored into hers, transfixed her. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

Victoria dropped her gaze and nodded. Albert kissed her once, lovingly, and then got into bed and pulled her into his arms. Safe and warm in the circle of his embrace, Albert dabbing at her face and stroking her hair, she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There are not nearly enough Vicbert fics out there!! I see the appeal of Vicbourne, but honestly, Victoria and Albert had one of the greatest loves of all time. Anyway, it seems I must keep writing about them to keep myself satisfied. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
